I've always liked you
by feltbomb
Summary: Hermione and Ron are no more. Now Hermione has a chance to be with someone else, will everything be alright?


Christmas time at Hogwarts was always magical, with it being filled with magic, joy and love, and this Christmas was not much different to the others. Decorations were up and could be seen all around the halls and corridors of Hogwarts, from the dungeons to the tower and outside at Hagrid's hut. Back at the Great Hall, there was magic everywhere, snow was falling and disappearing just before it touched the long tables or the floor. Though the snow was not real, they brought out the liveliness within everyone, even the Slytherins who were not making fun or throwing insults at those they usually did as often as they usually did.

The Great Hall was not bursting with students, but there was still a number, with someone of them out at Hogsmead, that including both Ginny and Dean, who were spending time together once Harry finally realised that he really did have feelings for Ginny. Sadly, the same could not be said for Ron and Hermione. They were no longer dating and it was all because of Lavender. Once Ron had become Keeper for Gryffindor, he became up himself and started ignoring Hermione and snogging Lavender whenever he had the chance. Hermione had enough of it and told Ron to forget about their friendship until he came to his senses. It was a good thing though however that Ron was distracted with Lavender, for Hermione herself was confused with who she was really falling for. She was confused as to which Weasley she really liked.

At the Great Hall, Hermione was stuck with Fred and George, both of whom were stuffing their faces with food and chatting in between bites to each other and to Hermione. Once they had both finished, they looked at Hermione and tried to cheer her up.

"Come on 'Mione, there's no need to frown. You got us two to keep you company while our idiotic brother spends time with that Lavender," Fred said, giving her a wink and also trying to conceal a blush as Hermione looked at him and smiled. "You got two amazing guys- mainly me, but yes! You're lucky!" With that Hermione chuckled and Fred found himself looking at George to hide his face, which was now red.

George smiled at his brother's now red face and gave him a nudge. Then he looked at Hermione and smiled. "Forge is right you know," he said. "But now I gotta go, got other girls to impress, I'm sure my brother can keep you company," He winked at both Fred and Hermione and got up, walking out of the Hall and leaving Hermione and Fred together looking at each other.

Fred looked as his brother left and swore to himself, quietly enough so as for Hermione to not hear. _That stupid prat, he's probably just waiting for me to stuff up and then he can go and make fun of me._

Hermione was also looking at where George had left and she left a small sigh leave her lips. _Thank god George left! Maybe I could talk to Fred and... Eeep! Hermione Jean Granger! You are not to think like that! He does not like you!_

"George is such a prat," Fred muttered a bit too loud and Hermione heard.

"Really? Why do you think so?" Hermione asked, trying to raise one of her eyebrows but failing miserably. This caused Fred to laugh at her.

"Ahaha! Nothing don't worry! He's off to be a troublemaker! And without me! He has nerve!"

"Troublemaker? Mr. Weasley, I always found you to be the more mischievous one out of the pair of you!"

Fred let out a small gasp and clasp his hand to his chest, roughly where his heart would be and pretended to be offended. "I am a gentleman for your information!"

"Really?" Hermione pretended to look shocked and tried to not smile. "Well how come you don't act like a gentleman around me? Only other girls?" Hermione tried to sound hurt. Well, she was a bit hurt, she always saw Fred and George flirting with other girls and acting really nice, but then when they talked to her, they were never that nice to her.

"I could show you if you wanted?" Fred winked at her and leaned over the table closer to her, his heart beating faster as their distance closed in.

"I never thought you'd ask," Hermione smiled and pushed Fred's head further away from hers. She stood up and looked at Fred who did the same. They left the Hall together, holding hands, which left a few of their fellow Gryffindors with confused looks on their faces.

~~~~~

Hermione and Fred walked into the Three Broomsticks laughing and holding hands. Fred has used the secret passage into Hogsmead and surprised Hermione with how well he knew all the secret passages within Hogwarts. They quickly found an empty table for two and sat down.

"Well then Mrs. Granger, what shall you be having?" Fred said, smiling and trying to contain the blush when she saw her looking him straight in the eye. _Her eyes are beautiful, and her lips look so soft. I just want to kiss them._

Hermione smiled at Fred and shook her head.

"Really Fred?" she asked. "You don't have to you know, I got money,"

"Yes really, I told you, I am a gentleman." He winked at her and gave her his best smile. "Trust me,"

"Alright then. If you say so. I'll have butterbeer if that's alright," Fred smiled and then stood up and went to the counter. He later came back with a glass of butterbeer in each hand. He smiled as he handed one to Hermione. "Cheers to the weekend,"

Hermione laughed and they drank, soon talking about their time at Hogwarts. From there, the conversation soon moved to more personal things and before they knew it, they had to leave before it became too dark.

Walking out of The Three Broomsticks, Hermione smiled and hiccupped after having so much butterbeer. Fred laughed at this and soon they were standing outside the secret passage back to Hogwarts. They stopped and looked at each other. Fred could feel Hermione's breath and he pulled her closer to him. Hermione didn't react to this and instead grabbed Fred's waist. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had when she was with Ron and she tried to suppress herself.

Fred moved his face closer to Hermione until he could feel her breathing in his ear.

"Hermione... I need to tell you something," he managed to say. But then before he could say more, Hermione kissed him on the lips. At first the sudden move surprised him but then he returned the kiss. It was passionate but was ended quickly when Fred pulled away. "I... Are you sure?" Hermione nodded and then pulled Fred back for another kiss. Their tongues came into contact with each other and fought for dominance. Fred could feel Hermione's hands moving up his back and it sent tingles down his spine.

Hermione felt good kissing Fred, never had her kiss with Ron been so passionate, filled with feeling. She ever got the feeling that it was sometimes forced, but with Fred it was the complete opposite. She could feel the feelings through the kiss and as she ran her hands through his hair, a small moan escaped her lips as Fred explored all of her body. Their kiss broke and they looked at each other.

"Wow," Fred said, looking down at Hermione.

"Yes, wow..." Hermione replied and smiled, giving Fred a small kiss on the cheek before pulling him into the secret passage back to Hogwarts. 


End file.
